vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Eve
|-|Original Eve= |-|Maya Brea= Summary Original Eve is the primary antagonist and the real final boss of Parasite Eve. As Melissa was giving birth to the Ultimate Being, the original created a nest at the top of the Chrysler Building. In the case of Melissa and the Ultimate Being failed, the purebred would remain to continue their attempt to eradicate humanity to begin a new world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Original Eve (or simply Eve), Purebred Eve, Maya Brea (human host) Origin: Parasite Eve Gender: Female Age: 20 (Chronologically, in a body of a 5-year-old) Classification: Advanced mitochondria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Biological Manipulation, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Teleportation, Flight, Possession, Regeneration, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Heat Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than Mitochondria Eve and Ultimate Being, should be comparable to Aya's LIBERATE as they were identical). She can ignore conventional durability with biological manipulation Speed: Likely Peak Human (Identical with Aya's LIBERATE, far faster than Mitochondria Eve and Ultimate Being) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (The most durable enemy in the entire game) Stamina: Very high Range: Several meters with energy attacks, at least hundreds of meters against ordinary beings Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: An extraordinarily intelligent being, claimed to have the combined knowledge of all organisms on Earth since million years ago Weaknesses: Overconfident, underestimates the human potential. She can be overwhelmed by the strong willpower of the original body host (Maya prevented Eve from controlling Aya's body, and finally vanquished the evil organism for good) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heal:' Maya's spirit can heal Eve regularly, getting stronger as time passes. *'Status Effect Inducement:' Maya's spirit induces various status effects on Aya. *'Barrier:' Maya's spirit puts a boundary around Eve, making her virtually immune to attacks. *'Energy Charge:' Channels intense energy into a single charging attack, Eve's strongest attack, which seemingly exhausting as she will stop her movement and catch her breath for a few seconds before continuing the fight. *'Physical Attacks:' Identical to Aya's LIBERATE, she attacks Aya with blinding speed and devastating power. *'Teleportation:' Teleports herself around the battlefield. *'Spontaneous Human Combustion:' Her mitochondria communicate with the human's and orders them to produce excessive levels of ATP, causing spontaneous combustion. Aya and similar beings are immune to this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Parasite Eve Category:Parasites Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Heat Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Monster Girls Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Square Enix